Sacrifice you
by Whatthewoot
Summary: Grimmjow, war hero, is going to be sacrificed to the Great Blood Terror after the kingdoms nobles aggravated it. Even armed with his precious Pantera he knows he is meeting his death. Or is he? GrimmIchi, One-shot, AU.


Sup! This is a oneshot done by yours truly because I could. Laters…

* * *

**Sacrifice you**

"We have decided sacrifice you to the Great Blood Terror so that it will be lenient" The blond King said as he leisurely ate a bowl of strawberries.

"You're what now?" Grimmjow rose from his knelt down position glaring up at his Lord.

"We are going to give you to the beast," the King said slowly and over- articulated. Grimmjow could feel his temper rising.

"But why? What about the other fucking sacrifices you've given it?"

"Didn't work, the children were sent back and the Terror slaughtered the entire Kuchiki clan who had sent them. The two maidens from the Yamamoto clan were never seen again and the Terror let that clan live. So the Oumaeda clad did the same, but those girls didn't even get to the portal before the Terror was there, killing all the nobles." As the King talked he took out a fan from his sleeve. He smiled and started to fan himself. "Now the Izuru clan were smarter, a lot smarter. They sent two strong lads as their sacrifice. Now all the nobles could see the pattern and sent different sacrifices every time. This has sustained us for quite some time now, but the Terror suddenly grew unhappy with us… It could have been something to with the nobles got together and build an army to take care of the Terror. It didn't work, naturally, and now the nobles came running here like scared dogs."

"I still can't see why this has to do with me." The King laughed.

"Well, We have decided that giving the Terror the greatest hero of our nation will make it happy. We will of course arm you and say you're going to slay the beast but face it, the Terror is going to rape, kill and eat you. Let's just hope it's in that order shall we." The king laughed and the court looked quite bothered. "Now, give our hero his armor and weapons."

"Don't I fucking get a say in all of this?" Grimmjow growled. The king almost fell of his throne in laughter.

"No."

A couple of pages came forth carrying his battle armor and Pantera, his trusted sword. As they dressed him the King strolled down the stairs.

"Now, dearest Grimm, you don't have to look so grim." The King looked stunned and Grimmjow could almost see the cogs in his brain working. Then he laughed again.

"Ha, ha, Don't be so grim Grimm! Ha, ha!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Strawberry?"

The king shoved the bowl under his nose.

"I hate strawberries." The King smiled and shoved one into his unwilling mouth anyway forcing him to swallow.

…..ooooooo…..

Standing in front of the portal he righted the belt that held Pantera.

"I must the greatest idiot the world has ever seen. First I risk my life for my kingdom and then I'm sent to my death as thanks. A gift card or even half the kingdom would have sufficed." He sighed. At least he was an experienced fighter; he might be able to… Die like a warrior. "One has to die sometime."

"So true Grimm-chan." The King waved his fan in front of his face hiding a smile. Grimmjow grinned.

"One last thing." And he punched the King hard so he hit the wall. Feeling a lot better he walked through the portal.

….0000000000000000000…..

He walked into a large cave. The cave was lit up with torches stuck to the columns. Stalactites hung from the cave roof, some hung low enough to scrape against his hair. Further he could see the bodies of the army the nobles had sent. Most of them were piled up but some were impaled on the stalagmites. In the far end was a black throne and on it sat the Great Blood Terror. The Terror looked occupied, sucking on the neck of the last living soldier. The soldier pushed on the shoulders of the Terror but unable to break away. As Grimmjow came closer, Pantera already drawn, he saw the Terror was quite small and humanoid. The soldier went limp and the Terror dropped the body from the throne. It hit ground with a sickening thud. The Terror looked straight at him now. He could see the eyes were black where it should have been white and the irises glowed blood red. Blood dripped from the grinning mouth hitting white skin. It was dressed entirely in black and had long orange hair. _So this is what death looks like_.

"_Are you the sacrifice sent to please me? You must be someone special if they think sending one will do_." The Terrors voice sent chills down his back, the words slid under his skin, crawling in his veins.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, war hero." The Terror's smile widened and it dropped down hitting the floor with ease. It strolled forward with snake-like grace.

"_I've never eaten a hero before. They let you keep your sword. Do you think you can slay me, hero?_" It was almost in range of his sword now.

"No, but if you're gonna eat me you will have to work for it!" He struck out his sword in a wide half circle but the Terror easily evaded it. Not letting up Grimmjow attacked again, this time trying to pierce the chest. The Terror avoided it again, smile never leaving its face. As the fight when on he noticed the Terror seemed to be playing with him, never making a counterattack, it only danced away from his sword. Growling in frustration he threw caution to the wind and leaped at the Terror, taking it by surprise and knocking it to the ground. The Terror roared and kicked him over its head. He thought he was going to hit the cave wall but he somehow hit something soft and bouncy. Flipping over he saw he had been thrown into another cave and was lying on a huge bed. He had dropped Pantera in his fall and his breastplate had been torn off. Looking around he tried to find something to defend himself with. Seeing only a huge pile of treasure and a wardrobe he went for the second. He only managed getting off the bed before the very angry Terror was on him knocking him back on the bed again. The Terror straddled his hips and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking on it making him expose his neck. It growled when his chainmail got in the way and it ripped it off him like it was made of paper. Nothing he did to it made it move or even flinch. Fear grabbed hold of him as he saw the Terror's teeth grow, longer and sharper. _I wonder if this was all the other sacrifices felt. _

Pain seared through his system when the Terror bit through his skin, claws sinking into his arm. He could hear his own heartbeat and the sucking sound the Terror did as it drank his blood. Grimmjow felt the weight of the Terror on his hips and to his utter horror he felt himself growing hard. Trying to ease the pressure he tried to move but the Terror growled deep down in its throat and squeezed its thighs tighter around him. Feeling lightheaded he thought he imagined the Terror shudder but suddenly it released its grip on him. It shook almost uncontrollably on him and he had to hiss as the other jerked its hips into his erection. He grabbed the Terror's upper arms before it fell off the bed.

"_What is h-happening?_" The Terror screeched, clawing on its throat. Grimmjow saw the claws retract into the fingertips and the whiteness of the hands fought a losing battle against a healthy tan. It was not only the hands but also the face that was changing color.

"_Y-you! It your blood! I-it _burns. Your blood is killing me!" Even the voice changed, the ice melted and left was a soft baritone, although it was screaming. The whiteness was almost all gone now and the black in the eyes was turning white. The Terror's body was still shaking but not as violently and normal human hands were gripping Grimmjow's shirt. The red turned into a warm brown and Grimmjow had to admit the Terror made a beautiful human. Soft sundown colored hair framed a slightly feminine face, big doe eyes framed with dark eyelashes, straight nose and perk pink lips. The hair was almost waist long and it was still straddling his hips, grinding into his now almost painful erection.

"You're just my type." Grimmjow grabbed the soft orange locks and pulled the former Terror into a heated kiss. He dominated it and flipped them so he was on top. The former Terror looked dazed and didn't resist Grimmjow when he pulled off its clothes. More beautiful soft skin was reviled, flat stomach and pink erect nipples that begged to be bit. So Grimmjow did earning a strangled scream from the Terror. He licked them as an apology and was rewarded with a moan. His hand weren't idle, one stroking an abused nipple and the other slid over the flat stomach, Grimmjow grinned when he felt muscles rippled under his touch. Reaching the breeches' edge he gave the nipple he was licking one last lick and pulled back to see the full extension of his hard work. The former Terror was sprawled over the bed, hair spread out fan-like and it was panting, cheeks red of desire. Face was turned to the side and its eyes were closed. Grimmjow was seated between its legs, right where he wanted to be. Stroking the newly turned human sides sliding down his waist he gripped the black breeches. He managed to pull them off with one tug revealing the boy had nothing underneath. The boy was erect and hissed when Grimmjow touched it. Widening his grin Grimmjow grabbed the boy's penis stroking back the skin and slid a thumb over the silky head. He saw the boy was already producing pre cum and deemed him ready. Going lower he fondled the balls and the boy arched his back, whining, brown eyes met blue.

"Like that, du ya?" The boy nodded. Grimmjow moved his other hand lower and stroked the opening. The boy frowned but Grimmjow ignored him and pushed a finger inside. The boy arched again and let out a painful cry.

"H-hey kid?" Grimmjow saw tears in the former Terrors eyes and felt guilty. He was really tight.

"Hurts…" The boy pulled a hand over his face and turned away.

"Fuck, I forgot lubricant." Grimmjow muttered to himself. "Oy, kid! You got something slick, oil or lotion?"

"Why?"

"I need something to make you slick here." He wiggled his finger and the boy gasped in pain. "It will make it not hurt."

"Make it not hurt?" The former Terror flicked a hand towards the side of the bed. "Lamp oil."

Grimmjow pulled his finger out and the boy whimpered again. "You're so weak."

The boy flinched and cowered under his gaze.

"I've never felt pain before." Grimmjow gaped at the former Terror, now with the lamp oil in hand.

"Ever bottomed?"

"What is 'bottomed'?" The boy looked up at him, still flushed and all cute.

"The receiver during sex. You have had sex, right?" The boy frowned.

"No, I don't like other demons." Virgin, he's the Terror who was going to eat him and now he was going to eat the Terror, just in another way.

"What about humans? All your sacrifices?"

"They were food." Grimmjow gaped; it was logical but still so very wrong. He opened the front of his trousers and pulled out his erect penis. Then he tipped the flask with oil pouring the content onto his fingers and used it to slick up his erection. The boy watched him intently then reached out his hand and touched the tip. Grimmjow hissed and the hand pulled back, eyes flashed with fear.

"Kid, it's fine. Touch me again." The boy looked into his eyes again as if to spot a lie but reached out again and this time stroked the entire length. Grimmjow groaned with need and the boy flashed a small smile. Growing bolder he stroked him both harder and faster and Grimmjow had to hold himself back or else the former Terror would have to be a virgin for a while longer.

"Enough!" Grimmjow growled and the hand regrew quickly as if burned.

"I'm sorry." The boy looked scared again.

"Why the hell are you so jumpy?"

"I-I am human now. You are going to kill me." The former Terror looked him straight in the eye. "You are a hero, heroes kill monsters like me."

Almost wacked out of his lust he looked at the kid. Was he going to kill the Terror that had plagued his kingdom for so long?

"I'm not going to kill you, kid." The boy looked into his eyes again.

"Why?"

"You said you are human now. I kill monsters and there are no monsters here." The kid gaped at him and threw his arms around him knocking him over. Orange hair surrounded him when the boy kissed him.

"Thank you." The boy gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His heartstring pulled and lust got mixed with something a lot like love.

"O-oy kid. Are we going to do this or what?" The boy got off him sitting beside him legs slid under him.

"Yes, you are going to put lamp oil inside me to have sex. So I am 'bottomed'."

"It you're going to bottom. So lie down already." The boy compliantly flopped down and spread his legs. Grimmjow smiled and slid his hands down the boy's inner thighs moving in place. One hand spread the boy's cheek and the other, the one still slicked with oil slid inside the boy's entrance.

"Oh." The boy looked surprised. "It doesn't hurt."

"I told you it won't hurt. Though this might feel a bit uncomfortable." He stuck in one more and started to move in and out. The boy scrunched up his face and then gasped. Grimmjow smiled.

"Found it." And he rubbed the prostate and the boy let out small mewls, grasping the sheets. Inserting the third finger he moved them apart, slowly stretching the muscles. The boy was still tight but he was relaxing. Crying out again as Grimmjow pressed against his prostate he gripped the hero's shoulder. Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and lined up his erection against the boy's twitching opening.

"This might hurt a bit." He looked the boy in the eye and when the boy nodded he pushed the head in. The boy whined and grabbed both of Grimmjow's arms pushing in his nails. Grimmjow could hardly feel them compared to how the Terror's claws had felt digging in his flesh.

"Calm down, it's only a little bigger than my fingers." The boy scowled.

"It doesn't feel like a little." Distracting himself from the urge to thrust he slid a hand over the boy's flagging erection. Tugging on it too harshly the boy gasped and Grimmjow slid in deeper. Noticing that it didn't hurt that much the boy looked into his eyes again with the deep soul-searching look.

"You can move now." Grimmjow only nodded and pushed slowly into the boy. Even if the colon was lubricated, the boy was still tight and Grimmjow had a hard time keeping himself from shoving his entire erection in. Finally he was fully seated inside the boy and he continued stroking the boy's now hard penis. The boy was moaned wantonly and made small trusts back making Grimmjow gasp. He growled and pulled out till it was only his head inside. Snapping his hip forward he thrust back in and made the boy arch his back with a shriek. Grimmjow kept his movements fast and hard and the boy took it all he gave and returned plenty. Matching his movements, the boy thrust back making their hips meet with almost painful pleasure.

Feeling his completion rushing closer he pumped the boy's shaft in time with his thrusts. The boy finished, arching his back, knuckles growing white gripping the sheets over his head. His mouth was open but it didn't let out a sound when he spurted his seed over his stomach. When the boy came he clenched hard around Grimmjow, pushing his completions as well. He managed to thrust inside a few times after the boy went limp and sprayed his come deep into the boy.

Catching himself before he slumped over him, Grimmjow slid out and rolled off him. Noting the boy's eyes slipping shut; he pulled him close and grabbed the fur pelt he had seen on the ground, covering them both. As he fell asleep he thought that he liked this end to the story better than him getting eaten.

…..ooooooooo000000000oooooooo…

Waking up to a beautiful orange head who was trying and failing to get out of his human cage wasn't that bad either, even if he wanted to sleep longer.

"Go to sleep." He pulled the boy flush to his chest and closed his eyes again.

"My stomach hurts! Let me go!" Sighing he sat up.

"Where does it hurt?" The boy pressed right above his member.

"Don't you just have to go?" He slumped back into the warm bed.

"Go where?" Grimmjow opened an eye looking up at the boy, now confused.

"You know, _go. _Urinate."

"Oh… _Oh! _That what humans do when they are scared!" Grimmjow rose, leaning on his elbows, looking on the very serious former Terror. It hit him that the Terror had only been human for less than a day and was like a new born child in some ways.

"That is not the only reason but come on, I need to go too so I'll show you."

After Grimmjow found a good place to do it, the boy took him to an underground hot spring where they spent quite some time. Lying in the warm water he thought of something.

"You know, I don't know your name." The boy looked at him from the edge where he sat putting some kind of oil in his hair.

"It's the Great Blood Terror; I thought a hero sent to kill me would know that." Grimmjow sat straight up in the water.

"That's your name? Your parents named you Blood Terror?" The boy frowned.

"I don't have parents and the Great Blood Terror is what humans named me." Grimmjow swam over to him and pulled him down.

"You're not a terror anymore. I'll give you a name if you like." The boy nodded. What to give him… Something fitting… "Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, it means the one who protects, seeing you won't be terrorizing people anymore I thought you would like something else to do." Ichigo hugged him.

"I love it!" Grimmjow smiled. _Strawberries aren't so bad when you get used to them._

…ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo….

Walking through the portal holding Ichigo's hand with one of his and the other carrying the vast treasure Ichigo had 'found' during his time as a demon-child, Grimmjow felt quite good with himself. Though his chainmail was torn beyond repair both his breastplate and Pantera were unscratched and he was wearing both. Walking into the dark hallway of the castle Grimmjow hadn't been prepared with the sight in front of him. The King and the entire royal guard was there waiting.

"You're still alive, eh, Grimmjow." The King fanned himself hiding a smile. "And you brought a friend." Grimmjow quickly shoved Ichigo behind him.

"I see my experiment was successful." The king laughed. "And you didn't kill him, impressive."

Ichigo peeked out from behind Grimmjow and the king met his gaze.

"Though you are quite beautiful so I can see why. What your name, boy?"

"Ichigo" He mumbled and Grimmjow growled calculating the odds of him beating all the guards and being able to flee with Ichigo. His thoughts were interrupted but the King's loud laughter.

"You named the Great Blood Terror, Strawberry! Oh that's hilarious!"

"It means the one who protects!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, well of course it does. Now come on! We have a hero to celebrate, for slaying the Great Blood Demon and saving the beautiful damsel in distress!"

The King grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pulled him down the hallway. Grimmjow and the royal guard followed.

"Oh Grimmjow, aren't you glad I gave you that strawberry. Who knows what would have happened if your blood didn't have the ability to change demons into humans."

…..ooooooo0000000ooooooo…

Grimmjow and Ichigo bought a large manor with the treasure and adopted lots of children because even as a demon Ichigo had loved the small humans. Grimmjow never went monster hunting again and Ichigo never ate someone.

The king was still mad and the poor royal guard was always left with the task of picking up the pieces.

The End.

* * *

No joke! It is actually finished! I have finished a story. Bwahahahahah!

Guess who the king was .. A small hint... It wasn't Suì-Feng!


End file.
